An New Hero And A New Adventure
by clarkson221
Summary: A new hero comes to camp but he doesn't know he's got his work cut out for him as he is the only one who can save camp.
1. DISCOVERY

**I don't own the PJO all of the characters(apart from Sarah,Jordan and Sam and new characters not from the PJO series) they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1: DISCOVERY **

It started like any other day,I was at school I was coming out of my lesson,I began to walk to my next lesson then suddenly two giant dog's black as night came out of nowhere. And began to attack me,then unexpectedly two of my friend's called Jordan and Sarah came around the corner with drawn sword's and began to attack the dogs Sarah stopped next to me and asked "are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah" I replied (ever since I met Sarah I had a crush on her, her hair is the darkest brown and her smile lightens any room she walks in,and Jordan I my best friend we both met I in year 7 after I helped him from getting beaten up by the biggest year 7 I have ever seen and me and him have been friends since he his hair is blonde and he is quite scrawny but he isn't scared to stand up for what is right) Sarah handed me a knife. Then Jordan shouted in pain, Sarah ran to Jordan and began to defend him the two dogs had their backs facing towards me and I came up behind one and stabbed in the back. It disintegrated into a golden powder then Sarah slashed the other dog with her sword and it turned into golden powder too.

Sarah turned towards Jordan who was on the floor out cold she attempted to pick him up but wasn't able to so I approached him and threw him over my shoulder and asked "where we need to go?"

Sarah said "follow me"

as we walked I asked "What was them dog's"

Sarah said "The dog's were Hell hound's,I think we need to take you to camp"

"Camp what camp and where is it?"I asked before Sarah and I arrived at a door she pushed the door open and leaded me up some stairs at the top was a chariot pulled by walked up to the chariot like it was an normal thing and said "Set Jordan here" as I did this she prepared the began to fly but then an arrow flew past me and Sarah,I told Sarah to get down when an arrow sprouted in my chest missing my heart by a few inches.I begin to grab arrows out of the air then another sprouted in my arm,Sarah said an word in a strange language and we appeared in America,we began to lower until we landed,then I collapsed on the floor out cold.

1 hour later.

I awaken to see Sarah standing over me talking to an guy in a wheelchair she asked "Is he going to live"then I groaned "Where am I " the guy in the wheelchair answered "You in the infirmary at camp half-blood,I'm Chiron the camps activity director and you already know Sarah."

Sarah than said "This is the safest place on earth for demi-gods."

Chiron then said "Sarah take Sam for a tour around camp then take Sam to the dinner hall."

"Yes,Chiron,"replied Sarah.

Chiron left the infirmary,I got up and began to move for the door. Sarah said "Follow me we'll see the armory first and we'll get you an weapon"

As we walked I asked "How long have you known you're a demi-god"

Sarah replied"I've known for about three year's"

"Did you know I was a demi-god?" I replied.

"No I didn't otherwise I would have taken you to camp straight away" said Sarah

As we arrived it looked like a typical metal shed but when Sarah opened the door it was full of weapons.

Sarah then said to me "Pick an weapon"

I had looked at all the weapons the I noticed a silver Greek coin I picked it up and had a sudden urge to flip the silver coin as it landed in my hand it wall a sword.

Sarah gasped when I was holding the silver sword and said "How did you do that"

"I don't know" I replied "It just felt natural"

We then looked around camp meeting the campers the last people was met was Percy,Annabeth,Jason and Piper as soon as we met them a blue trident appeared over my head and everyone gasped "what's the matter" I exclaimed "You're my brother"replied Percy.

"What!"I exclaimed

"You are my brother"Percy replied

Sarah then said " Why don't we leave them to talk"

and with that they all left...


	2. I GET A BROTHER

**Chapter 2: I GET A BROTHER**

Me and Percy had a long discussion about being a my brother and how our dad was Poseidon and how I am a demi-god. He and I then went to cabin three Percy said that it was only me,him and some times tyson the cyclops. Percy asked me why I was wearing a blazer and tie I replied " It's my school uniform I hate the uniform but we have to,"

Percy then said " I'll get you some clothes because I doubt you want to wear them while at camp"

"Thanks," I replied

When Percy came back he handed me an orange tee shirt and a pair of jeans lucky I had some trainers in my bag so I got changed, Percy and I went to find Chiron.

It took ten minutes to find Chiron when we found Percy told Chiron that Poseidon son. Chiron said "you will stay in cabin three but now you should get training Percy take Sam to the sword arena and show him some move's"

"Yes,Chiron,"replied Percy

"Follow me," said Percy

Percy started to run down to a big building past the cabin's when we got closer I relised it was the sword arena. We went in and Percy and I began to train Percy taught me how to disarm an enemy and how to search for an opening when fighting.

We then went to archery like Percy I was terrible at it but I hit the target once that was an achievement for my first time .After that I went to the dinning pavilion I got a coffee and pizza I ate my pizza and finished my coffee then the whole camp went to the camp fire sing song.


	3. I BECOME A HUMAN PUNCHING BAG

**Chapter 3:I BECOME A HUMAN PUNCHING BAG**

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and went out for a walk it must of been three in the morning because no one else was about I went to the dinner hall and got a coffee and drank it then went to train by my self at the sword arena when I got inside the arena and started slicing at the training dummy when I heard someone come into the arena I turned to see who it was then I suddenly got hit in the stomach then a knee in the face then I blacked out when I came round Sarah,Annabeth and Chiron looking over me.

Sarah helped me up and asked "Who did this?"

"I don't know " I replied "Whoever did it was fast and strong."

For the rest of the day I was alert in case my attacker came back,I went to my archery class with Percy I was okay at archery I hit the target three times out of five shots,after archery I had Greek lesson with Annabeth it was hard at first but I got better at it later on I had some free time so I went to the lake and went for a swim when I got in I saw someone under the water it was Percy and Annabeth so I got out and I wasn't wet at all,I went to bed after a swim when I woke up three people in masks started hitting me then Percy came in saw the people dragged them away from me they ran out of the cabin into the woods Percy shouted for an medic.

After the medic checked me out he said I had no broken bones just bruised rib he gave me a drink of necter and my bruises disappeared he said I needed rest so I went to sleep Percy stayed in the cabin into dinner after dinner I went to the camp fire after the sing song everyone went to bed.

Where I had a dream that an wolf man was approaching camp he made a stop where his pack stayed in an abandoned house he said "We will stay here for a week to look for weak points in the camp when we find one we will feast on the body's of demi gods for weeks.

I woke up and ran to Chiron...


	4. I GET A QUEST

**Chapter 4: I GET A QUEST**

I ran to Chiron I went to the big house rushed through the door ran down the hall and knocked on Chiron's opened the door and asked "What's the matter Sam?"

"I think camp's is going to be attacked" I replied

"How do you know this"Chiron exclaimed

"I had a dream it told me that a werewolf and his pack is going to attack when they find a week spot in camps defenses"I replied

"I think you need a quest"said Chiron " you should go to the oracle follow me to the oracles cave"

As we walked I asked "how do you know I need a quest?"

Chiron replied "I don't the only way to find out is to ask the oracle"

Five minutes later

We arrived at a cave and Chiron shouted inside Rachel are you in there?"Yes Chiron come in"

Chiron said to me go in.

I entered the cave and I was greeted by a girl who asked what was the matter I told her my dream and said "what should I do?" she then started spewing green mist out of her mouth and said a something that sounded like a riddle.

(Rachel wore old jeans with doodles write all over them,she had red hair and looked like she was drinking ten cups of coffee she was jumpy but was nice enough)

Five minutes later

I came out and said "that was weird"

Percy was standing next to Chiron and said "my first time I was exactly like,you never get used to it what did Rachel say?"

"she said you will face many hardships along the way

you will race to save the camp

find the wolf king and slay the pack."I replied(I didn't tell him everything when she said that you will save the girl you love from herself)

"well who are you taking with you you get to take two people with you"Percy said

"I don't know who do you think should come"I asked

Then suddenly Sarah said "I'll come with you and I suggest Jordan."

"ok let's ask Jordan"I replied

"I'll do it"Jordan said

"Well let's get ready" I said


End file.
